


Merry Christmas

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Sara finds herself alone on Christmas Eve, at least until somebody finds her.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> thanks misscrazyfangirl321 for the prompt!

For once temporal disasters decided to take a break, and that break just happened to coincide with the holidays, so Sara saw no harm in giving the team a break of their own and letting them celebrate the holidays off the ship this year. However, she realized too late that she doesn’t have anywhere off the ship to spend the holidays. Her dad and sister are both dead, Ollie’s still in prison and the team are either strangers to her or dealing with too much stress for her to intrude on. She thought about going to her mom’s but turns out she’s on a cruise with her boyfriend, and Ava told her months ago that she would be going on a top secret assignment this Christmas.

So here she is, alone on Christmas Eve, in the one grocery store in Central that’s still open after sunset.

Why she came to the grocery store instead of just fabricating herself a sandwich for dinner she can’t really say, but she’s telling herself it’s because it isn’t very often she gets to eat normal food.

“Sara?” She looks up at the sound of her name and soon there is a smile on her face.

She hadn’t expected to see Jax here of all places, but she isn’t complaining. He greets her with a friendly hug and a question about how she’s been.

“Been good,” she answers, “Things were calm enough for us to come home for the holidays so here we are.”

“Wait, why aren’t you in Star City?” He asks; his brow crinkled in confusion.

“There isn’t much there for me these days,” she says and she can see it in his eyes when he remembers about her father.

“Oh,” his voice is practically a whisper. “I’m so sorry, I heard about it on the news.”

“Yeah,” she says, trying to force the smile back on her face. “Anyway I was planning on surprising my mom but turns out she went on a vacation, so it’s just me and Gideon this Christmas.”

“What?” Jax questions, his face screwing up with the word before he starts shaking his head. “Nope, no way, you are not sending Christmas, and your birthday, on the Waverider all by yourself.” With his mind evidently made up he seizes her wrist and pulls her along with him, not that she couldn’t get out of his hold if she wanted to.

“Come on,” he continues, “You’re spending Christmas with the Jacksons.”

 

* * *

 

Jax’s mom is nothing short of thrilled when her son returns from the store with his former captain in tow. Sara has never actually met Ms. Jackson, though she has seen pictures. She’s a short, plump woman, who is every bit as vibrant as the rainbow colored Christmas light printed pajama pants she’s wearing. She gives Sara a hug before she’s even in the door, and over her shoulder Sara sees Jax chuckling to himself.

“I don’t want to impose on you guys,” Sara tries to say as Ms. Jackson finally releases her from the hug, the woman is friendly but her son _did_ go to the store for pie crust and came back with a person, it might be a little last minute.

“Impose?” The older woman exclaims as though she is almost offended by the notion that someone could impose on her. “Sweetie, I love my son, but Christmas is supposed to be a time when you can catch up with people. I see him every day! If I have to spend one more Christmas Eve having the same conversations we do every Tuesday, I’m gonna lose my mind!”

Sara laughs at that, while Jax does something between a chuckle and a groan.

“Ok,” she agrees, “If you’re sure you don’t mind-”

“Of course not!” The older woman insists, pulling her deeper into the house. “Now come in and close that door, you’re letting all the snow in.”

Jax snickers at her as the two of them follow his mother into the kitchen, where she puts them to work on dinner.

She explains that tomorrow will be their big celebration; Lily’s husband is Christian so they’ll be coming over and Clarissa will most likely join them. Tonight though it’s Jackson family secret recipe casserole for dinner.

“The secret is she memorized a page out of a Betty Crocker book when she was a kid.” Jax informs her, to which his mother responds by swatting at him with her rubber spatula.

“You just focus on cutting those onions!” She colds him, and he laughs at her reaction, but doesn’t say anything else.

With Jax on onions Sara is put on beans and then tomatoes. After they eat they clean up the dishes and turn on the TV to see what Christmas movie is playing. Ms. Jackson takes up residence in the armchair, leaving Sara and Jax to share the couch. Even after the movie ends and Jax’s mother heads off to bed the two of them stay where they are, each lying at their own end of the couch with their legs propped up at the top of the center cushion. They get through an entire second movie and then partway through a third before Jax finally swings himself to a sitting position with a yawn.

“Alright, I’m going to bed.”

“Ok, night.” Sara mumbles, already partially asleep herself.

“You coming up?” Jax chuckles, which wakes her up a bit, and so she cracks an eye open.

“I’m sleeping on the couch, right?”

“Please,” Jax scoffs, “Only if you want a cranky old lady shooing you upstairs at two in the morning, she still does the Santa thing. Come on, you can sleep in my bed, I got a sleeping bag in my closet that I can use.” He explains, offering her a hand, and while under any other circumstances she would probably insist on taking the sleeping bag but instead she just takes the offered hand with a smile.

“Thank you,” she says softly as Jax searches the couch cushions for the remote, though he pauses and glances back at her words.

“No problem,” he says, his voice more serious than she thinks she’s heard all night.

He straightens up then, the TV still playing in the background, but his quest for the remote has been momentarily abandoned.

“Look,” he says, meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry about your dad, and your sister, and everybody else who you’ve lost. But no matter what happens you’re always going to have your little brother, I’m not going anywhere.”

She knows that, and she also knows it’s a promise he can’t make, not really. Maybe he knows that too, but either way she moves in to hug him, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her waist and holding her close.

This may be the best Christmas she’s had in a long time.


End file.
